Green Scales Fell Like Rain
by TheSkyCries
Summary: Suicidal. First chapter - Introduction - Summary Explanation inside. You'd think childhood would last forever? Yet...Maybe not? An empty chair awaits in an old room, no one dare touches it.
1. Like Tears In the Rain

Do Not Own Glee or the song - Puff The Magic Dragon-

This is how each character dies and why from Glee - Will contain upsetting scenes.

It'll be a series of two-shots.

The death/reason and so on - Part One.

Reactions - Part Two.

It'll then move onto the next character and so fourth as a new. So don't be shocked if you see a dead character alive its down/due to there 'death' has finished and was set in a AU compared to the other one and so fourth. Also as a side note I might re-do a characters death thus saving them instead before dying but that would be...Actually I'll do two version.

The death/reason and so on - Part One.

The near death/reasons and so on. Part One - Point Two.

The reactions to death - Part Two.

The reactions to surviving - Part Two - Point 2

This will also feature other's from Glee and not just the Glee club - One example being Emma.

This is rated T for a reason and will have heavy themes in it and depending on how it goes - it might go into the M section. Depending how it goes ofc.

* * *

Introduction.

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff, _  
_And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh _

Everyone has there story to tell and sometimes it's worth listening.

Otherwise.

That voice might never be heard again.

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. _

Sometimes we can turn a blind eye to such events going on.

Yet can you see it?

Through the glassed eyes and faceless expressions?

_Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail,  
Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh! _

How childhood would come by and go past, quickly?

Almost like a blur.

And everything would seem like a dream?

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. _

How friends, would stay friends?

But yet lose themselves amongst the crowds?

Can you see them now, could you see them?

_A dragon lives forever but not so little boys _  
_Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. _  
_One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more _  
_And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. _

The love that lived forever in the hearts of kids, teens and adults were that of the same.

Yet as teens they were force to forget.

And as adults they were force to watch.

_His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain, _  
_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. _  
_Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave, _  
_So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh! _

How everything fell apart?

So quickly?

Was it fair?

Words were said?

Hearts were broken and friendships were lost.

Yet tears fell like rain.

But yet?

The broken ones no longer felt they could be brave...

And slipped away.

Lost and hurting.

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee._

Time would go by and everything would go back to normal.

So they hoped.

So they all hoped.

Yet in each story...

A chair was missing.

Left alone.

Empty.

Never to be sat upon.

And even when they grew old...

They would always remember that chair.

* * *

This is just an introduction to everything that'll be set out.

Suggestions for characters to 'go' as such are always open.

First character I'm thinking of going as such is Brittany which will also have a follow on story with Santana set in the same universe. Also I recommend everyone whose confused by the lyrics, to take a close look at them. Each one of them has a small spoiler for possible chapters that I'm thinking of doing. There's also a reason why I want to do Brittany and then Santana right after her, it's hinted quite heavily in a paragraph of one of the lyrics. It should be obvious tbh. Cookies ...Wait. INSTEAD. Kurt and Blaine will come and sing for you if you get it right or any character from Glee, your choice. But only if you get the hint/spoiler right that is ;)

That should be obvious though...


	2. Brit: Part One Thoughts overload

Do Not Own Glee or the song - Puff The Magic Dragon-

Brittany Part One.

Warning - Character Death

Paring: Santana

As a notice - I watch Glee now and again and have only, only in a couple of month's time gotten fully into it. So characters might not be in character. So slight warning of OCC at times, otherwise I shall try my best to keep in character.

* * *

I love her, really I did.

I just couldn't say.

Not really.

I don't know why but I felt as if I was a monster.

I know it might seem odd.

Why would a pretty blond female like me think that I was a monster?

Yet everytime I looked at myself in a mirror I couldn't see myself.

I thought I was a vampire at first!

Like Tina but when I talked to Emma about it, she looked worried?

Why was she worried?

I just said that I felt like a monster was growing inside of me, maybe a vampire!

Yet she looked even more concerned and started asking questions.

I don't like questions, I really don't.

Most of the time they are just hard but these, these were different and they hurt, hurt so much.

At the end of it the monster was crying, I didn't know why a monster would cry though, would you?

It's strange I'm writing this all down, why am I writing this all down?

I don't know.

I wish Santana was here, she was crying earlier.

I don't like it when she cries but she cries all the time, I just wish people would be able to see what I see of her.

After all I love her and she's my prince charming.

She always protect me.

I remember this one time when we kids and this playground bully was pulling on my hair and Santana pushed him over!

Why is she always brave?

I want to brave as well, just like her!

I don't know why Finn called her a coward.

Why did Finn call her a coward?

Isn't he one?

After all he can't help but do and obey everything Rachel says.

I wonder about the cuts though?

But I can't think on it to much.

I never do.

I like it when there's air around me.

It keeps me healthy.

Thinking is bad.

A very bad thing to do.

Maybe that's why I'm failing?

Because I don't think?

But thinking is bad!

Very bad!

I don't like my thoughts!

I like unicorns and Santana, I wonder if we could ride one together?

I think she would enjoy that...

Looking towards my desk I let out a sigh, come on Brit, I thought with a air like smile that was shaking, did I really want to do this? I don't know.

* * *

It was as if life at that very moment was falling and my heart broke as Santana opened my bedroom door, a cheerful smile on her face until she saw meyet before I could do anything or saying anything darkness swarmed over me. I no longer had to think of those thoughts, those awful thoughts that used to make me depress and so broken, I was free.

Yet...

The last words or word I heard from Santana was...No.

That hurt more.

More then these thoughts could ever harm me.

Her voice was cracking up I can hear, I could tell but I couldn't see, the tablets that were on my desk, the one's that I were taking just a couple moments ago before I fell on my back was making me blind and slowing down my heart.

I can feel Santana hugging into me, her sobs heavy.

I wonder if I have enough strength to talk or even comfort her a little?

She thinks I'm dead already, doesn't she...

I wonder if I should do anything but I don't know and it hurts, hurts so much.

I love you...

Wait?

Did I just say this out loud?

I must of because Santana just jolted and looked at me as she checked my pulse which was slowly fading away...She knew I had no chance of surviving, anyawy.

So she kissed me.

As a final goodbye, I liked that, alot.

Her final words being.

I love you.

I fear that I might of broken Santana's heart but I can't think any..more...it's...I...Santana...love...and darkness filled the room as Santana knelt down onto the floor, creasing Brittany's cheek softly. Tears streaming down her eyes for the one she loved, the one who made her feel brave and fine throughout everything.

Brittany was her best friend and she loved her, loved her more then anything or anyone else like a lover.

How could she be brave now? Without her life long friend and one love?

She didn't know how...How to live, she felt scarred for the first time like a small child as she stared at the unmoving body, tears streaming down her cheeks, her mind racing and yet time seemed to stop.

She didn't know what to do.

She wanted to run and hide into a small cave, she felt alone, scared, broken and worse of all, she no longer felt she could be brave.

Her one true love was gone forever...

___His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain, _  
_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. _  
_Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave, _  
_So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh!_

* * *

__Brit - Part One - Done

Brit - Reactions - Coming up.

San - Choices - Coming up.

San - Reactions - Coming up.

And then for another AU where San and Brit are alive but it's another couple or another person from the Glee Club or school. I'm thinking Emma? Or possibly Kurt or even Puck to be after Santana.


End file.
